The Bookish Roommate
by Elizabeth Mitchell
Summary: Written for the weirdsisterz October prompt: HP-ify a scary story or urban legend


Lavender Brown know she was acting a bit chaotic, running around the dorm half dressed, but honestly chaos was what she did best. How else could she be the editor of the University paper, Head of the Quidditch team's fan club, the most beautiful girl in the school, AND a wonderful person all at the same time. What might seem like a mental breakdown waiting to happen to some was, in fact, just life for her. So everyone would just have to forgive her for running around like a looney-tune for a bit.

Besides, she had to look perfect tonight. This was her chance to become somebody HUGE. The biggest party of the century was going on tonight and reporters, talent agents, and paparazzi would all be there. Plus Draco "Bloody" Malfoy. That man made her melt in her over-priced, knock-off Jimmy Choos.

Finally she decided she had the perfect outfit after changing countless times. She walked over to her mirror and took a last look at herself. 'Damn,' she thought, 'no wonder they all love me.' In her black knee-length pencil skirt and Gryffindor scarlet blouse she felt absolutely certain she would be a show-stopper tonight.

As she walked out into the shared sitting room of her dorm she saw her roommate sitting on the couch in sweats watching the telly.

"Hermione Granger, what in the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing? We are going to be so late if you don't hurry your arse up and get changed." she admonished.

"Lav, I'm not going tonight. I don't feel well and I still have this twenty-page lit criticism to finish." Hermione groaned.

"Hermione, I really don't care how you feel. You ARE going to this party tonight, I don't care how much homework you have. Knowing you that paper probably isn't even due until next week anyway, so hurry up and get your buns into something more presentable!"

"Lav, really I can't go. Besides you won't have any fun with me there anyways and you know it."

Lavender knew she was right, Hermione could be such a downer sometimes. She just felt so bad leaving her here every night just so she could curl up in a little anti-social ball and read the night anyway. She sometimes thought that Hermione's head might explode from all the words she took in.

At last she sighed and agreed to let Hermione stay home this time, but promised her serious retribution next weekend.

"I know Lav, we go over this same argument every weekend. I am just waiting until you finally realize that my social life is a lost cause and just leave me alone."

"You know maybe if you stopped reading about hot men and actually put yourself out there, you might actually END UP with one." Lavender knew she probably went too far with that comment, but it had been almost two months since Hermione had dumped the giant fucktard they had both dated a.k.a Ron Weasley. The asshole cheated on her in her own bed with one of her best friends… yes, that would be Harry Potter.

Lavender thought that if Hermione just put herself back out there she would find a wonderful guy, but instead she just sat at home all the time reading books. Lavender had the feeling that she would never understand the way her roommate's mind worked.

Hermione, thankfully, decided to ignore that comment and go back to her book, so Lavender quickly gathered her bag and left to the go to the party.

The party sucked. The music was lame, the food was gross, the booze was bland, and Draco Malfoy didn't look her way once as her was too busy being sucked off in the bathroom by Pansy freaking Parkinson.

She decided to call and check in on Hermione and apologize for her comment earlier. After all what else was there to do at this point? The phone rang several times before going dead. At first she didn't find it odd at all, Hermione was probably so engrossed in her book that she just ignored the phone. Laughing at her friend, she decided to try again just to make sure.

This time the phone didn't even ring and all she got was static. Feeling slightly, concerned and knowing the party was a dud, Lavender decided to call it a night and head home. When she apparated to their front stoop and saw that the door was slightly ajar, her feeling of foreboding grew steadier. Hermione never would have left the door open like that. There were still too many Death Eaters at large and planning revenge.

She carefully pushed open the door and walked slowly in to the flat. When she got into the living room she glanced over to the couch and saw Hermione's feet poking off over the arm underneath a blanket. Lavender sighed in relief thinking that Hermione must have fallen asleep on the couch reading a book again.

"Hermione love, I think you should get up and go to your bed. You'll be a lot more comfortable there." she called, trying to wake the other girl up, however the bookworm slept through her calls so Lavender decided to walk over to the couch and prod her awake.

Lavender was definitely not ready for the sight that greeted her on the couch.

When she glanced over the back of the couch she saw Hermione's body sprawled out on it under the bloody blanket. What she DIDN'T see was Hermione's head, which wasn't actually attached to her body anymore.

"Hermione?" Lavender whispered, knowing that she wouldn't get answer.

"Lav. Help me!" she heard from somewhere in the back of the flat.

'No, that can't be. She can't be calling to me. She has no head!' Lavender thought frantically, but followed the sound of the voice into her bedroom anyway.

As she walked to voice got louder and louder, "LAV HELP ME!!"

The second she stepped through the doorway into her bedroom, she found Hermione's head. Or rather the head found her as it was floating in mid-air and then started chasing her out of the room and down the hall. When the flying appendage had finally chased her into the kitchen it fell to the floor with a sickening crash and Lavender screamed hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

However no one came and when she turned around she saw one of the last people on Earth that she wanted to see. Alecto Carrow was standing right in front of her grinning like a madwoman and pointing her wand at Hermione's head.

"Well hello, pretty. What took you soon long? We've been waiting for you for hours." Alecto whispered dangerously. "We thought you'd never show up, we didn't want you to miss the party. Too bad Granger couldn't stick together long enough to say hi." Then she let out a cackle worthy of her Death Eater pal Bellatrix Lestrange and waved her wand to conjure a bloody axe.

Lavender was stunned stiff. She was going to die. It was going to happen now and there was nothing she could do about it. Her wand was in her bag and her roommate was dead. There was an insane murderer in front of waving a used axe in front of her face.

The next and last thing she saw was Alecto's leering smile as the axe swung at her neck cutting her head off cleanly.

A/N: So what do you think?


End file.
